


Because Katniss Kissed Peeta

by Miffy



Series: Blue Skies Are Coming [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, So Much Happiness In This Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Katniss and Peeta's life after they meet and fall in love with each other. ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Katniss Kissed Peeta

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my fave songs (Tim McGraw's "Kissed A Girl"), so of course I had to turn it into a fic! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy :)

_She gives you her number_  
_Think you might call her_  
_It’s just another in the long line of lonely hearts_

 

Katniss had only agreed to this so he’d get Prim off his back. She loved her sister very much – in fact, there wasn’t a single soul on this planet she loved more – but she could be relentless and very annoying sometimes. Especially where her love life was concerned.

Prim couldn’t understand how someone could be happy with a barely consisting social life and a ton of interesting gardening books to keep you company. But Katniss didn’t need more. Just her books, her sister and Madge, her best friend. Sometimes she even tolerated Marvel Johnson, Prim’s boyfriend who was 7 years older than she was.

It wasn’t like her life only consisted out of work (she was a real estate agent) and gardening. Every Sunday she and Prim had dinner together and every other Tuesday she watched a movie with Madge. Once a month Katniss made an appearance at a bar she let her sister drag her to.

There was also Cato Collins, one of her neighbours, who she enjoyed hooking up with once in a while, but they were only hook ups and she didn’t want for them to be more.

Even though she was content with her life, her sister was worried.

‘I don’t want you to be _content_ I want you to be _happy_ , Katniss’ Prim had stubbornly countered. ‘I mean- For God’s sake, Kat, your life consist out of work and planting a rosebush and the occasional fuck with that trashy neighbour-‘ her face had displayed disgust with the thought of Cato and Katniss rolled her eyes at her sister.

‘Nothing wrong with a life like that’ Katniss had interrupted around a bite of her dinner.

Prim had let out an annoyed sigh. ‘Yes, it’s fucking empty. You don’t even know what it’s like to be _really_ happy anymore, so you just settle on being satisfied’

Katniss had remained painfully quiet.

‘Don’t settle for this Katniss, please..’ her sister had begged softly as she twirled some spaghetti around her fork.

‘Why can’t you just accept-‘ she tried, but her words lacked heat, so Primrose cut her off.

‘Then do it for me’ she’d said. ‘I’d like to be an aunt one day and there’s only one way that’s ever going to happen, so..’

Katniss rolled his eyes. ‘Jesus..’

‘Marvel just got a new colleague at the museum and he’s awesome. I know you’d like him’

‘So he’s going to be my baby-daddy, huh?’ she asked annoyed.

Prim rolled her eyes at her. ‘I’m only saying that if you would get back into the dating game, he’s a great fit for you. And even if you don’t want to be happy, you should still meet Peeta– he’s awesome’

‘As you keep saying..’ she muttered in her bowl of spaghetti, but then she looked up, surprised. ‘Pita? The guy’s name is _Pita_?’

‘With two e's, instead of the i. His parents owned a bakery’

‘Weird..’ she commented.

‘Your name is _Katniss_ ’ she countered, pointing out the obvious. ‘That comes from a type of food too, so you don’t get to judge’ she emptied her glass of water before she added, ‘He's named after bread, you after a mint-plant, so if that doesn’t prove how compatible you guys are..’ Prim winked at her and continued in a dramatic voice and with a grin, ‘It’s written in the stars, Katniss!’

So Katniss had led her sister persuade her to come out and meet this Peeta Mellark. You know, because Prim was so worried about her wellbeing and all. It definitely had nothing to do with the guy she was going to meet.

Unfortunately, Katniss couldn’t fool her nerves.

‘So you’re the famous Katniss Everdeen?’ Peeta had asked her after Prim had introduced the two to one another. They were in a crowded bar with Prim, Marvel, Madge and Rue, one of O’s college friends. Peeta’s full, pink lips were up in a challenging smile and his cornflower blue eyes hosted the question if she was up for that challenge.

‘I’ve heard some things about you as well, Peeta Mellark’ she lifted one of the corners of her mouth.

‘Now I’m intrigued’ Peeta replied smiling before taking a sip from his Coke. ‘Please, do tell’

They only talked with each other for the rest of the night, ignoring everyone and everything around them. Katniss knew she wasn’t an easy person. She was headstrong, could be intimidating without meaning to and a little too passionate sometimes, but Peeta didn’t seem to mind. Peeta could hold his own – he didn’t back down in discussions and teased her when she was getting ridiculous.

They bonded over having unusual names, their love for the outdoors, their love for baseball and which HBO show was the best.

Katniss owned Prim a pizza and a ride to the airport sometime. Peeta was indeed awesome. Not only was he hot as hell with his blonde curls, his confident smile and strong arms, he was also smart, though and funny.

Katniss liked him. Even if he didn’t want to go out with her, that’d be fine – as long as they could be friends. Katniss had a feeling they could be awesome friends.

When they decided to call it a night, Peeta stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

‘This was fun’ he said smiling. ‘We should do this again’

Katniss could feel her lips turn into a goofy smile, but didn’t try to stop it. ‘We should’ she agreed and they exchanged numbers.

When she got to bed that night, she’d already made a five-step plan to ask Peeta out.

 

**Step 1. Text him casually, but not too much to be stalkerish**

**Step 2. Find out what he likes to do**

**Step 3. Look for something that’d suffice**

**Step 4. Casually mention it**

**Step 5. Ask him out**

 

* * *

 

 

 _You turn around to say goodbye_  
_Everything else you ever felt_  
_Feels like a lie_  
_Then your eyes meet_  
_And everything changes_  
_You can’t remember your own name_

 

Turns out Katniss never needed a 5 step plan to ask Peeta out. Shee was still in step 1, pathetically long she may add, when Peeta asked her out to lunch when their lunch breaks were at the same time.

‘Want to grab some ice cream?’ he asked when they met up on the town square.

‘You want to grab ice cream as lunch?’ she asked with an amused smile.

‘Life’s short and all’ he answered grinning. ‘What do you say?’

She couldn’t tell him no. Not when he was smiling at her like that, not when her heart grew a size every time she thought about him. Peeta probably knew it and decided to take advantage. She let out a mock sigh. ‘Fine..’ she teased.

Peeta's smile grew and he playfully bumped his shoulder into hers.

They went to a diner. Peeta ordered a fruit sorbet with extra fruit (“For the vitamins” he’d explained with a wink) and Katniss a banana split (“It’s the healthy choice” she joked back).

‘ _Oh_!’ Peeta said as he realized something. ‘And some curly fries’

When the waiter had written Peeta’s extra order down and had left, Katniss turned to him. ‘Curly fries?’ she asked surprised.

Peeta nodded. ‘They’re delicious when you dip them in ice cream’

He told Katniss where he learned about this way of life and how it had changed his for the better. His childhood best friend Finnick Odair had sworn to him it was the best invention of mankind and passed the knowledge onto him. Peeta told Katniss that Finnick had died a couple of years ago, so this was one of the ways he honored his old friend.

‘How did he pass away?’ Katniss asked before she could bite his tongue. It was one of the many times her curiosity got the best of her.

‘Drunk driver’ Peeta answered. He didn’t seem to mind he’d asked, but his eyes turned a little sad. ‘That’s why I don’t drink anymore’

Katniss nodded in understanding. ‘My mom was a drunk. Most of our money went to her need for liquor and later rehab, that’s why I hate wasting money on alcohol. I do drink a couple of beers when I go out, but never that much that I’ll get drunk’ she shared. Katniss wasn’t an oversharer, she liked to keep stuff to herself, but there was something about Peeta that made her trust him. Made her _want_ to tell him about her asshole mother, even if they only knew each other for two weeks. Even with Madge, her best friend, it hadn’t come this easy.

They talked about their childhoods during lunch. Only the lighter stuff, like siblings, friends and pets.

Peeta told Katniss that one of the reasons he moved to Savannah was because of an old high school friend that lived there.

Katniss told him in return that she’d grown up in Savannah and never felt the urge to leave.

Peeta made her eat a curly fry with ice cream and she reluctantly admitted it wasn’t that bad. Peeta laughed and he laughed again when she got a brain freeze.

After they said goodbye – unfortunately they both had jobs to get back to – Katniss turned around to get a last glance at Peeta as he walked away. He really was something else.

Peeta chose that moment to turn around as well. Cornflower blue met iron grey and the world shifted in its place. It was like realisation dawned upon her. Everything she thought she knew was a lie. She finally understood what – or rather _who_ – was missing from her life. Katniss finally knew where she wanted her life to be headed. She’d finally found out what people were talking about if they spoke about butterflies in stomachs, stuttering hearts and touches that made your skin tingle.

The world finally made sense.

Katniss smiled and winked at Peeta and he smiled back. _Was he blushing?_ Yeah, he was blushing.

She was definitely doing something right.

 

* * *

 

 

 _And it’s cherry red sweet, boy_  
_You don’t know you’re gonna change your world_  
_When you kiss a girl_

 

Katniss asked Peeta out for a second date. He accepted and she drove them to the park where they had a picnic. Katniss had made the sandwiches and Peeta brought the drinks and a homemade cherry pie.

Katniss told Peeta how she met Madge when she 22. Katniss worked as a bartender at a bar in the weekends, and a couple of months after she got hired, Madge joined the crew. Katniss learned from her that Madge had moved to her uncle and aunt’s place after her parents kicked her out for being bi and that she was in need of some extra cash. They worked well together, Katniss and Madge understood each other without using too many words and they trusted each other. Their friendship came naturally and now Katniss couldn’t imagine her life without Madge in it.

‘You ever had that?’ Katniss asked before she took a gulp of juice. ‘That you’re in the middle of this friendship without realising it had ever begun? If that makes any sense..’

Peeta gets a rueful smile and she nods. ‘With Finnick, kind of’

Before she could apologise, he continued.

‘We grew up together, he was practically my brother.. His parents were my godparents, mine were his, so we were always together. We took baths together, had our first days of school together, got each other through our first heartbreaks. He was my friend before I learned the word..’

Peeta was silent for a moment, while staring into space, lost in a memory.

‘I’m sorry for bringing him up again’ Katniss said, when Peeta returned to the living.

Peeta gave her a slight smile. ‘Don’t be. I like telling you about him. I want you to get to know me and you won’t, if I can’t tell you about Finnick. Besides, I don’t want him to be forgotten, he deserves more’

Katniss returned his smile. ‘Good, because I want me to get to know you too’

Peeta’s cheeks turned into a nice rosy colour. ‘With Gale– the high school friend who lives here – it was different. I didn’t suddenly realise we were friends, I could feel us gradually growing closer. The three of us went to the same college after graduation and that kind of formed a bond for life’

‘That’s why you moved to Savannah, right? For Gale?’ Katniss asked.

‘With Finnick gone, I really needed Gale’ Peeta answered. ‘We were the Three Musketeers, so I knew he was having a rough time as well, after Finnick got killed. And I missed Gale, we hadn’t lived in the same place for years, something that just felt wrong. So, when I got the job offer for my job, I didn’t need to think about it’

A couple of ducks joined them and Peeta gave them some crusts of his sandwich. ‘What about you? How did you become a real estate agent?’

‘College was never in the cards for me, and a family friend was in real estate. I started working for him when I graduated high school and he taught me the ropes. When he retired, I took over his company’

‘That’s really impressive Katniss’ Peeta said, and Katniss could tell he was being genuine.

‘I would’ve liked to go to college’ she admitted, ‘but I guess my life could’ve turned out worse’

‘Worse?’ Peeta asked surprised. ‘Katniss, you’re 26 and you own a successful company! And the house you live in!’ when Katniss gave him a questioning look, he explained that a drunk Prim told him. ‘Point is, you’re doing way better than any one at that age who has a college diploma. You can be proud’

‘Thank you’ she said and they smiled at one another for a moment.

‘Speaking of being proud, I’m really proud of this cherry pie I made’ he said as he gave her some dessert.

‘You made this yourself?’ she asked impressed. ‘That’s something you can be _very_ proud of indeed’ she said teasingly.

Katniss moaned in appreciation when his cherry pie touched her tongue and the sound she made, made the blood leave Peeta's brain and travel south. Peeta was so transfixed by the moan and her lips, that he didn’t notice a piece of his pie break off and fall on his lap.

But Katniss did and his clumsiness made her laugh. The white shirt he was wearing, was now smeared with a pink trail. Katniss laugh was contagious and Peeta soon joined her. When their laughter had died down, they were staring in each other’s eyes. Katniss’s gaze dropped to Peeta’s lips, they were a little red because of the cherries, and when she looked back up, his blue eyes had darkened significantly.

Katniss carefully cupped his cheek and leaned in a bit. She watched him close his eyes and close the distance between them, and when his lips touched hers, Katniss’s eyelids dropped as well. Katniss deepened the kiss and Peeta gently sucked his lower lip.

Fireworks exploded within her.

This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. _Be_ like.

Peeta tasted delicious, like the cherry pie he had. Katniss was momentarily worried she tasted like the tuna sandwich she just ate, but if that was the case, Peeta didn’t seem to mind, as he softly licked his lips, asking for entry.

When they had to break apart – air and all – and her eyes opened into his, it was like she saw the sun for the first time. She was wonderstruck.

He started grinning and she did too, before he went in for a second kiss.

Katniss hadn’t known it then, but that moment truly was the beginning of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Then it’s roses, roller coasters and panama city_  
_A million tan bodies_  
_None of them are as pretty_

 

When Katniss got out of a meeting with a client and saw that he had 6 missed calls from Peeta, her boyfriend of 5 months, fear got a hold of her.

 _Peeta never_ called someone. He believed in face-to-face conversations and only used the occasional text for short and important messages. Or to arrange those face-to-face conversations. She wasn’t even sure he knew _how_ to call someone with his cell.

She immediately called him back, while a million different worst-case scenarios ran through her mind. _Peeta had been in an accident. Prim had been in an accident. Someone had died. Peeta was going to break up with her.._

Katniss could feel her heart beat a mile a minute while she was waiting for Peeta to pick up. ‘What’s wrong?’ she immediately asked when he – _finally_ – answered.

‘Nothing’s wrong Kat, don’t worry’ he rushed to say, picking up on her panic. ‘Do you know that website with all of those auctions? You know, you can buy daytrips, dinners and concerts and stuff?’

‘Yeah..’ she muttered, wondering where that was going. Wondering what Peeta had done.

‘Well, I kinda got carried away and won an auction for a trip to Panama City..’

A grin broke upon Katniss’s face, when the last of his fear had turned into relief. ‘Congrats, Painter’ she teased.

‘Thanks babe’ he said laughing. ‘We leave in two days. And before you start-‘ he hastily said, ‘work isn’t an excuse – you are your own boss and it’s only for three nights’

‘Than what _is_ an acceptable excuse? I really don’t want to go on a trip with my hot boyfriend’ she joked.

Peeta laughed over the phone and it made her smile stay on her face. Peeta’s laugh was her favourite sound. ‘Too bad, babe. You’re going – with _me_ , so it won’t be _that_ terrible’

And that’s how Katniss found herself in Panama City with her awesome boyfriend.

They spend a day at the beach – swimming, tanning and went sailing in the afternoon. Katniss pointed out some people with a nice tan, sunhat or tattoo, but all Peeta could see was his girlfriend. As far as Peeta was concerned, they didn’t hold a dime to his princess.

The next day they discovered the city. They went to a museum and had lunch in a café where the waiter had given them a rude look when they’d ordered two sorbets and curly fries on the side.

When they got back to their hotel room, Peeta had a surprise for Katniss he'd prepared with the help of the hotel staff. He guided her into their room with his hand covering her eyes. He stood next to her so he could see her reaction when he pulled away his hand.

‘Happy 6 months anniversary’ he whispered in Katniss’s ear, before retreating his hand. He watched pure happiness light up her face, as she took in the dozens of rose petals that were scattered on their bed and on the floor. There was a cold bottle of champagne waiting for them on their bed and next to it, was Katniss’s present – a small velvet box containing a pair of dark pearl earrings.

Katniss turned to him with tears in her eyes and the brightest of smiles gracing her features. ‘Peet, this is _so_ amazing. Thank you’ she sniffed. ‘You didn’t have to do this’

‘I know, but I _wanted_ to’ he assured her with a smile, and that earned him a kiss.

They pulled each other as close as possible and their sweet kiss turned into a full body kiss, with hands travelling everywhere, hearts beating the same rhythm and arms clinging to the other’s body.

‘All I got you was some edible lingerie – for myself’ Katniss whispered in a husky tone against Peeta’s lips when they broke apart.

Peeta groaned and demanded she’d change into those immediately.

 

When he was satisfying his sweet tooth, he assured Katniss it was the ‘Best. Present. Ever’

Katniss giggled and the sound turned into a moan when he sucked her nipple. ‘I love you Peeta’ she said a little breathless.

Peeta let her nipple go with a pop and stared into her cornflower blue eyes. ‘I love you too Katniss’

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sundresses scattered on the hardwood floor_  
_And it’s not your bathroom anymore_

 

Katniss woke up in the middle of the night with Peeta pressed against her. He was still soundly asleep and she tried her best to keep it that way, when she untangled herself from him, so she could go to the bathroom. Nature called.

When she washed her hands, she noticed all of the crap Peeta had dumped on their sink and in their shower. Shampoo bottles, hair conditioner, body lotions, cologne, shaving creme – the list went on and on.

Katniss slipped when she walked back to their bed, but regained her balance and successfully prevented breaking her neck. she’d kept the lights out, afraid it would wake Peeta, but she could clearly see what almost killed him. The evil-doer was Peeta’s white dress shirt that he’d thrown on their hardwood bedroom floor, when he got ready for bed.

Her boyfriend was a slob.

Right before she fell back asleep she realised something.

She referred to all of her belongings as theirs.

 _Their sink. Their shower. Their bed. Their hardwood floor._ Technically it was all hers, but it hadn’t felt like that for a long time. It was time to make it official.

 

♠♠♠♠

 

Katniss popped the question the next morning. Peeta was making them pancakes, enjoying his first coffee, and Katniss was nipping hers. She knew that that was the perfect moment to ask – Peeta would be easier to convince (if he needed to be, that was) before he had his second coffee of the day in his system. Her boyfriend was _not_ a morning person.

‘So, I was thinking..’ Katniss started and Peeta made an unintelligible noise, so she assumed that he'd heard her. ‘You have a lot of crap lying around here,’ she continued and Peeta had _definitely_ heard that, because he glared at him (but it was a sad attempt, Peeta was way too sweet to pull of a convincing glare). ‘but not enough, since you keep going back to your place to get more. Maybe you should just get everything you own and dump it here permanently’

Peeta blinked at her a few times, like he wanted to be sure he was awake (there was a big chance he wasn’t) and this wasn’t a dream. Katniss just patiently waited for his answer while Peeta let the pancakes burn.

‘Are you asking me to move in with you?’ he asked after a moment and had more gulps of coffee.

‘Yes’

Peeta nodded – he’d caught up. ‘If this turns out as a terrible mistake, I’m going to blame you for asking me before my second cup of coffee. You know I’m no good before then’

Katniss grinned. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘That’s a yes’ Peeta grinned at her before returning his attention to the black pancakes in the frying pan.

 

* * *

 

 

 _She knows what you’re thinking_  
_Before you can think it_

 

Peeta came home from a tiring day at the museum and all he wanted to do was kick back and relax. Katniss welcomed him home with a kiss and a very welcome surprise.

‘I drew us a bath and I made you a cup of tea to go with it’ Katniss said.

Peeta cupped her cheek and stroked it softly. ‘Thank you’

‘You’re welcome’ she pressed a kiss on the palm of his hand. ‘Now get your sexy ass upstairs before the water gets cold’

All of the stress of his day got washed away in the warm water with his naked girlfriend pressed against him. The tea he was drinking helped too.

Katniss trailed her fingers over his knee and Peeta pressed a kiss on her hair.

‘How was your day Love?’ Peeta asked.

‘Better than yours’ she answered. ‘I went grocery shopping and later went for a run and I saw-‘

‘No’ he immediately said. He already knew where that was going and he was keeping his foot down.

‘Peeta, _please_ ’ she whined.

‘I don’t want a dog babe’ he insisted. ‘We both work too much to properly take care of one and that wouldn’t be fair to it’

Katniss let out a sigh. She knew she couldn’t persuade him to get a dog. ‘What about a compromise then?’ she tried.

‘Fine, you can get a guinea pig. But I’m naming it’

Katniss laughed. ‘It’s going to be named after a famous painter, isn’t it?’

‘Obviously’

‘Then pick someone we both like’ Katniss said while she turned around in his arms.

When her grey eyes bored into his blue ones, his heart skipped a beat. Over two years of dating and that still happened. He hoped that would never change.

She pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. ‘I love you’

He gave her a smirk. ‘You know what I’d really love right now?’ he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Yes, Chinese’ she answered, not letting her boyfriend fool her. ‘I ordered when you were getting ready, so it should be here in ten’

Peeta grinned at her and shook his head in disbelief. ‘You’re amazing’

‘Don’t hold me for an amateur, Peeta Mellark’ she scolded him and he took her lips in his.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Says she’s not thirsty when she takes yours and drinks it_  
_She’s an angel from heaven, stubborn as hell_  
_And she knows all your secrets but she’ll never tell_

 

‘So how’s the wedding planning going?’ Madge asked Katniss and Peeta when they were having drinks at the bar with the gang. Their gang now consisted of Prim and Marvel, Madge and Gale (now dating for three months), Rue, and Rory (Rory had been added to the group by Gale, his brother. Katniss and Peeta had a bet going on when Rue and Rory would get their act together and start dating – they both thought it would only be a matter of weeks now).

‘Great’ Peeta answered smiling at the same time Katniss said, ‘Horrible’

Peeta playfully shoved her arm. ‘It’s not, it’s going great’

‘We’re getting married in two months and all we have is the location’ Katniss pointed out and she took a swig of her beer.

‘Listen, Kat-‘ Peeta began and Katniss rolled her eyes fondly. She knew he was going to give her The Speech again. ‘It’s not my fault that the flower boutique didn’t have magnolia’s or you haven’t found your dress yet. Our wedding day has to be perfect and I’m not going to settle for anything less’

‘Our wedding day will be perfect no matter what’ Katniss assured her fiancé with a smile.

She always said that when the wedding planning was getting to Peeta, so now he was the one who rolled his eyes fondly.

‘Wow, Katniss, that was so sugary sweet, my teeth started rotting’ Madge commented amused.

Katniss ignored her friend and kept her eyes trained on Peeta, who continued The Speech. ‘I’m not planning on getting married more than once, so that day will be literally a “once in a lifetime” event – I’ll move heaven and earth if I have to if it means getting the perfect cake and flowers’

‘God, you’re stubborn’ Katniss complained, but the grin she wore betrayed that she loved him for it.

Rory got up and asked if anyone wanted another drink. Peeta wiggled the apple juice in his hand, signalling he had enough and Katniss asked for a Coke. Rue got up too to help Rory with the drinks and followed him to the bar.

Katniss and Peeta shared a look. _It won’t be long before those two get together._

‘And it’s not only about us’ Peeta continued after a second. ‘This will be the only time your dad can walk you down the aisle, my mom can make the wedding cake for her youngest son and Prim can see you get hitched and be the Maid of Honor’

‘So don’t even bother thinking about eloping!’ Prim angrily interrupted and she pointed a finger at her sister. ‘God only knows it’s a fucking miracle you found someone who is crazy enough to be your husband– there was a time I was afraid I’d never get the opportunity to be your Maid of Honor, so you’re not taking this away from me!’

‘See?’ Peeta asked smugly.

‘Yeah, yeah..’ Katniss waved her sister’s concerns away and turned back to Peeta. ‘That’s very selfless of you Painter’

Peeta finished his drink. ‘Thank you’ he said with a wink.

Rory and Rue returned with their drinks and the second after Rue planted Katniss’ Coke in front of her, Peeta’s greedy hands took it away and he pressed the glass against his lips.

Katniss didn’t bat an eyelash and patiently waited until he’d quenched his thirst.

‘Please tell us how your dance classes are going’ Gale smirked.

Katniss laughed and Peeta gave his friend a glare.

It was commonly known that Peeta was a disaster on the dancefloor, so it had both been a relief and a nightmare to him when Katniss had signed them up for dance classes. Every one of the lessons (they'd had three until that point) had ended in Peeta on his ass and Katniss laughing hers off. At least Katniss pitied him enough to give him a foot rub when they got home.

She could tell their friends a million embarrassing stories about him doing the salsa and the waltz (or well, _attempting_ to), but she just gave him a smile and told their friends he was doing great.

‘You guys are in for a real surprise when we have our first dance’ Katniss promised and Peeta kissed her cheek as a silent thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

 _You think you’re gonna faint at the justice of the peace_  
_You wake up next to her_  
_The sun rises in the east_

 

Peeta woke up when rays of sunshine hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to watch Katniss sleep. His _wife_ , as of a month ago.

He had been so nervous before the ceremony, he could barely breath. Not because he was afraid of getting married to Katniss, but because of the ninety pairs of eyes watching his every move and all of the doomsday scenarios going through his mind.

But everything went off without a hitch and their wedding was perfect. The church didn’t burn to the ground, Katniss and her dad hadn’t tripped on their way to the aisle, Peeta hadn’t messed up his vows, the wedding cake had been delicious, but most importantly – he hadn’t made a fool out of himself during his first dance with his wife.

Katniss had looked beautiful in her white gown and together they made a commitment for life, honouring the love they shared. The party and food had been amazing too.

It had been the best day of his life.

Katniss' raven coloured hair locks had caught the rays of sunshine and shimmered in the light. It looked like she had a halo, she was as beautiful as an angel.

A voice inside of him reminded him what a lucky bastard he was, while Katniss softly snored.

_I know._

 

* * *

 

 

 _She wakes you up in the middle of the night_  
_And she says it’s time_  
_You hear that baby cry_  
_And you finally realize the reason why_  
_You kissed some girl_

 

‘Peet’ he heard Clarke say while she shook his half asleep form. ‘Peeta!’ she said louder and it was the urgency in her voice that startled him awake.

He sat up immediately and looked around the room before his gaze landed on her. ‘What? What’s wrong?’

‘It’s happening, babe! My water broke!’ she answered and it took him a moment to understand what she just told him.

He inhaled sharply when realisation hit him. ‘What? _Now_?! Are you sure?’

‘Yes I’m SU-‘ she yelled, but she cut herself off with a loud cry of pain. ‘FOR GOD’S SAKE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!’

Peeta jumped out of bed and helped his very pregnant wife get up. He put Katniss’ slippers on her feet and helped her put on her coat. Their baby bag (filled with everything Katniss might need before and after labour and clothes for the baby) was already in the car and soon they were racing to the hospital.

Fourteen hours later, filled with Katniss screaming at him (“THIS IS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!” – “I know honey, I know”), crying (“Why doesn’t this baby want to get out of me?” – “He has separation anxiety”), cursing (“GODDAMMIT, IT HURTS! – “Don’t worry babe, the doctor said you’re getting an epidural any moment now”) and trying to hit him, it was finally over.

The doctor announced that their child was a girl and when the cries of his new born daughter filled the hospital room, Peeta was over flooded with happiness, pride and memories he had with Katniss.

_The night they met._

_Their first date._

_Their first kiss._

_The first time Katniss called him her boyfriend._

_The times she laughed so hard, the tears streamed down her face._

_When they had adopted Picasso, their black cat._

_When he got down on one knee and she said yes._

_How she stole his breath for the millionth time when she walked towards him, in her wedding dress._

_That they went skydiving for their third wedding anniversary._

_When he found her waiting on the couch for him and she told him wearing the brightest smile and with tears of joy in her eyes, that he was going to be a father._

Hearing his daughter cry for the first time made Peeta realise why fate had made them fall in love with each other. Why he kissed her on that park bench all of those years ago, why she was the love of his life. It was because of their daughter.

_This was always supposed to happen._

Peeta took Katniss' face in his hands and kissed her. She was exhausted, but her eyes shone brightly and her lips were curled in a smile. ‘You did it Love, you did it’ he whispered, eyes filled with tears. ‘Thank you for being my dream come true’

The doctor carefully gave Katniss their baby – who was now wrapped in a pink blanket – and Peeta sat down next to his two girls on the hospital bed.

‘She’s so beautiful’ Katniss sniffed and Peeta agreed. Their daughter was the cutest baby he’d ever seen.

‘Welcome to the family Maisy Rose Mellark. We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you’ he whispered.

Peeta stroked his daughter’s soft cheek for the first time, and kissed his wife’s hair. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll let me know if you liked :) xx


End file.
